Episode 6541 (23rd April 2007)
Plot Gail's attempts to talk Eileen round are futile. Hayley and Sally try to question Paul and Liam regarding Kasia's death. Gail tells Jason that Eileen is planning to leave and tells him to speak to her. Hayley and Sally tell the Connors that they have guessed that Kasia fall was due exhaustion. Jason goes to see Eileen to try and stop her leaving. Eileen says that she's going because everyone is against her. She tells him she's going to stay with Todd in London. Jerry tells Darryl that his new bedroom is going to be the garden shed. The shed arrives and is enormous. Liz and Derek arrange another date. Eileen won't change her plans despite what Jason says. The size of the shed causes upset amongst the neighbours. To get Sally on side and stop her asking questions about Kasia, Paul tells her that he wants her to be a Personal Assistant. Paul tells the factory workers that if they carry on spreading rumours they'll be putting themselves out of work. Gail goes back to talk to Eileen and make her see that running away is wrong. Liam isn't happy with the way Paul has handled the workforce. Eileen asks Gail to ring Social Services for her and arrange for Holly to be collected. Liz and Deirdre discuss Liz's affair with Derek. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold Guest cast *Derek - David Hounslow *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *David Platt (Jack P. Shepherd) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail attempts to persuade Eileen that running away with Holly is not a good idea, and Jason is surprised to realise how much he'd miss the baby; the Connors try to keep the truth about Kasia's death a secret by bribing Hayley and Sally; Liz arranges a night away with Derek as Vernon continues planning their wedding; and Claire is shocked to realise that Jerry's new shed is actually a chalet. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,690,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2007 episodes